Concrete in-ground swimming pools deteriorate with age, acquire cracks and crumbles, develop leaks, and require repairs. Also, repairs to concrete pools can be expensive and fairly short lived.
I have discovered a simple, inexpensive, and effective way of lining concrete in-ground swimming pools with a waterproof liner that is reliable and long lived. My liner improves the quality and surface finish of an in-ground concrete pool, makes it watertight and leakproof, serves many years of use, and outlasts the typical repair of such a pool.